It's Hard to Keep This Feeling for You
by Milkyboo94
Summary: Kim Jongin menyimpan perasaannya untuk Oh Sehun yang dingin dan labil , sedangkan Luhan adalah teman baru Kim Jongin ./Rahasia antara Jongin dan Chen / persahabatan Jongin , Chen , Baekhyun dan Suho serta Chanyeol yang mencintai Jongin saat pandangan pertama / It's HUNKAI story . HUNKAI / CHANKAI / HUNHAN / CHANBAEK / KAICHEN / KRISHO ! slight MAAF KALO BANYAK TYPO ,,,,,
1. Chapter 1

IT'S HARD TO KEEP THIS FEELING FOR YOU

CAST :

\- Kim Jongin

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jongdae / Chen

\- Kim Joonmyeon / Suho

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- And other cast

Genre : Friendship , Hurt / comfort .

Maaf Typo bertebaran EYD berantakan.

JONGIN POV

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir SM High School ,sekolahku mengadakan ujian tengah semester . aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan soal nomor 17 pelajaran Olahraga. Apa aku harus bertanya pada Sehun ya ? Ngomong-ngomong Sehun adalah orang yang kusuka , makanya aku malu untuk bertanya pada Sehun. Aku juga bukan anak yang biasa menyontek ,aku adalah anak yang cerdas jadi aku bingung harus bertanya atau mengikuti feelingnya.

"Hey ! Minho , ayo bacakan semua jawabanmu , cepat pengawas kita sedang keluar!" teriak Jonghyun, teman sekelasku. aku yang kaget karena teriakan Jonghyun yang kebetulan duduk disebelahku langsung saja mengangkat kepalaku dan benar pengawas sedang pergi.

'apa aku bertanya saja ya padanya , ia juga bertanya padakukan saat ujian mata pelajaran sains dan ekonomi? Baik aku akan bertanya saja ' putusku final.

"Hey Sehun! " panggilku. Sehun hanya menengok kearah ku.

"boleh aku bertanya ? nomor tujuh belas itu jawabannya apa ?" ujarku. Aku yakin Sehun akan memberitahukan jawabannya karena Sehun melihat jawaban yang ia tulis di kertas jawaban.

"A" jawab Sehun.

"oh baiklah "jawabku singkat. Sementara itu, Sehun kembali menghadap ke depan kelas.

Aku langsung menulis jawaban yang Sehun berikan , ah aku rasa aku sangat kelelahan . aku mau tidur sebentar.

TING TONG TING TONG

UJIAN AKAN SELESAI MOHON DATA DIPERIKSA KEMBALI

Bel tanda ujian akan berakhirpun berbunyi, Aku segera duduk kembali dengan tegak dan memeriksa jawabannya siapa tahu ada yang belum sempurna.

"Ayo kumpulkan dari absen yang paling pertama lalu berurutan ya , oh iya tadi saem dapat jadwal baru nanti kalian foto saja ya " ujar pengawas kelas yang kebetulan juga merupakan wali kelasku.

"baik saem" jawab siswa dan siswi .

"yap ayo absen satu kumpulkan."

"dua puluh"aku berjalan menuju songsaengnim saat nomor urutku dipanggil.

"ini saem " ujarku , sementara songsaengnim hanya mengangguk.

"Jongin , tolong urutkan kertas jawaban teman-temanmu"perintah songsaengnim.

"ah iya " aku segera mengurutkan kertas jawaban dari teman – temanku.

"hai Jong" temanku , Chen menghampiriku .

"hai juga , oh iya tolong bacakan absennya aku akan mencocokkannya" ujarku pada Chen, Chen hanya mengagguk dan mulai membacakan absen.

"ah selesai, ini saem" aku memberikan kertas jawaban yang sudah ia urutkan pada songsaengnim.

"baik terimakasih "

"ah iya saem tak apa" jawabku , lalu bejalan menuju meja ujianku.

"Sehun ! tolong taruh jadwal ini di meja kelas"Songsaengnim memberikan jadwal pelajaran baru pada Sehun, Sehun mengangguk untuk mengiyakan perintah songsaengnim.

"Chen, aku membereskan peralatanku dulu , setelah itu kita tunggu Suho dan Baekhyun ,lalu kita kekelas dulu ya ada barang-barang yang ingin kusimpan sebelum berangkat ke tempat pengambilan lari estafet."jelasku pada Chen.

"okay"

Tak lama kemudian kedua temanku yang lain datang ke ruangan ujianku dan Chen .

"ayo kita kekelas terlebih dahulu" ajakku pada kedua temanku.

aku dan teman-temanku pun berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol angka 1 karena ruang kelas mereka berada disana. Saat melihat didalam kelas masih banyak adik kelas , aku dan teman-temanku memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke kantin yang disediakan di lantai satu . Setelah membeli apa yang kami inginkan , kami kembali menuju ke kelas .

Aku melihat Sehun sedang berdiri didepan kelas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok . Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa ia ada disini? Pikirku. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Aku tidak sadar jika Chen sedang tersenyum usil padaku.

"apa belum boleh masuk?" Tanyaku pada Sehun , namun ia hanya melihatku .

"ahh kurasa sudah , apa kau mau aku saja yang menaruh jadwal itu ? "Tanya ku padanya. Sehun hanya menyerahkan kertas itu padaku . Tapi, ia kembali menahan kertas itu saat aku hampir menariknya . Aku menatap tangannya bingung.

"hey , sini biar aku yang taruh "ujarku padanya. Aku melihat ia sepertinya tidak mau menyerahkan kertas itu.

"huft ,, ya sudah aku masuk , ayo teman - teman "ujarku .

Aku sedikit melihat kedalam kelas sekilas lalu, setelah aku yakin aku masuk kekelas dan menghampiri lokerku , tiba-tiba Chen menghampiriku dan berbisik padaku.

"ciee,, hey tadi saat kau tidur setelah ujian mata pelajaran olahragamu selesai aku melihat dia menengok kearahmu dan tersenyum " bisik Chen pelan.

"oh "jawabku singkat , padahal hatiku sangat senang mendengarnya. Setelah itupun Chen menghampiri Suho dan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang asyik membahas soal. Kulihat Sehun tidak jadi-jadi menaruh jadwal itu, sebenarnya kenapa anak itu. Aku berusaha tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali menaruh barang-barangku di loker.

Ku lihat Sehun menghampiri lokernya entah apa yang dia lakukan dia hanya membuka pintu lokernya dan menutupnya kembali , mengacak ngacak tasnya tapi tidak menaruh apapun dilokernya. Aku sudah selesai menaruh barang-barangku dan menghampiri Suho, Baekhyun dan Chen .

"ayo" ujarku .

"sudah selesai ?" Tanya Baekhyun padaku . aku mengacungkan jempolku didepan wajahnya.

"Ah! Chanyeol " seru Sehun , saat melihat Chanyeol masuk kekelas . ya, Chanyeol , teman sekelasku yang paling tinggi . Aku , Chen, Suho dan Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup dekat dengannya tapi, entah kenapa hari ini sangat malas menyapanya. Chanyeol juga terlihat aneh , ia seperti tidak punya semangat hari ini. Jadi, kami hanya berteriak ChanBaek untuk menggodanya dan langsung pergi. Chanyeol itu kami pasangkan dengan Baekhyun karena mereka cocok . Sementara Baekhyun, ia hanya diam dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Entah , mungkin ia sedang malas.

"hey kita ke rumahku dulu ya sebelum pergi ke tempat pengambilan nilai" ujar Baekhyun.

"okay" jawab kami bertiga.

Rumah Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah , hanya 10 menit jika kita naik bus lalu berjalan kaki 5 menit.

" Ah akhirnya" ujar Chen , temanku yang mirip bebek ini sepertinya sangat lelah .

"kamarmu sangat nyaman Baek "ujar Suho , aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"ahahahah biasa saja , ayo kita makan dulu"ujar Baekhyun menawari kami makan.

"kau saja dulu kaukan tuan rumahnya" ujarku sambil tersenyum dan diangguki oleh Chen dan Suho.

"benar ya?"

"iyaa"

" wah sudah jam satu siang , ayo kita bersiap" ujar Suho .

"ah kenapa cepat sekali " keluh Chen .

"aku duluan ya yang ganti baju" ujarku pada ke tiga temanku .

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar Baekhyun.

"YA! KENAPA HARUS DIDALAM DISINI SAJA GANTINYA!" kudengar Chen berteriak .

"LEBIH ENAK DIDALAM" teriakku.

Aku ganti baju dengan cepat, setelah itu aku keluar dan melihat ketiga temanku sudah selesai mengganti baju mereka .

"wow , cepat sekali kalian" ujarku.

"iya dong" balas Baekhyun sombong ,"ngomong-ngomong kita sudah ditunggu appa ku , ayo" lanjutnya .

"woah panjang sekali , ini berapa meter?" ujar Suho , dialah yang paling tidak menyukai olahraga diantara kami bertiga , olahraga adalah musuh besarnya sayangnya pacarnya sangat menyukai olahraga malah , sempat menjadi atlet basket .

"Mungkin satu orangnya sekitar 200 meter " jawabku asal . kulihat Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya . Aku yakin jika Kris – pacar Suho –melihat ini pasti ia sudah mencium Suho . Sayangnya Kris sedang kuliah , jadi ia tidak bisa melihat ini.

"wow" ujar Chen "ini pasti melelahkan" lanjutnya.

"kurasa akan begitu" jawab Baekhyun. " sudahlah ayo kita isi absen dulu" lanjut Baekhyun , entah kenapa hari ini ia menjadi normal biasanya ia yang paling gila diantara kami.

" ayo kita ikut pemanasan , setelah itu langsung ambil nilai aku malas berlama-lama disini"ujar Suho yang sepertinya sangat tidak betah berada diarena olahraga.

"hahh…hahh..hahh"aku ngos-ngosan setelah berlari . Aku berjalan menuju tempatku menaruh tas , sepertinya disana sudah ada Chen yang sama lelahnya denganku , terbukti ia sedang mengnggak minumannya dengan semangat .

"ah yaampun aku lelah sekali"keluhku pada Chen . Bisa dibilang aku paling dekat dengannya bahkan , yang mengetahui jika aku menyukai Sehun hanya dia , Suho dan Baekhyun tidak mengetahui perihal aku yang menyukai Sehun.

"hey " seseorang menyentuh pundakku .

"oh hai Luhan " Luhan , ia adalah teman sekelasku , aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya , tapi kami adalah pengawas kebersihan kelas jadi kami cukup sering berbicara bersama. Luhan duduk didekatku sambil tersenyum.

"tadi berapa menit?"Tanyanya padaku.

"ah 1 menit 29 detik kau?"

"berbeda 2 detik denganmu , 1 menit 31 detik" jawabnya . "oh iya Jongin , sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai selama ini?" Tanya Luhan lagi , ia sering sekali menanyakan itu. Aku tahu ia menanyakan itu karena ia juga menyukai Sehun , sekelas dengannya 3 bulan lebih membuatku tahu gelagatnya yang menyukai Sehun.

"kau duluan" aku menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan siapa yang ia suka terlebih dahulu , aku hanya ingin memastikan.

"baiklah , tapi janji ya kau akan memberitahu ku" ujar Luhan , aku hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk .

"aku menyukai Sehun" bisik Luhan pelan , " aku menyukainya sejak kami sekelas di kelas XI" lanjutnya dengan senyum mengembang . Sepertinya ia sangat senang . aku hanya tersenyum , senyum yang menyakitkan . aku sudah tahu namanya pasti akan terucap dari bibir Luhan .

"sekarang kau"

"baiklah aku sebenarnya menyukai ,,, ak- aku aku menyukai Chanyeol " ujarku dengan senyuman manis yang dipaksakan . Luhan mengangguk .

Bohong , bohong jika aku menyukai Chanyeol sejak aku kelas X aku hanya menyukai seorang Oh Sehun . maafkan aku Chanyeol karena mamakai namamu .

"dia tampan cocok denganmu , aku kembali ke sana dulu ya" pamit Luhan. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan meringis betapa sesaknya hatiku saat mendengar Luhan menyukai orang yang sama denganku dan sesak karena aku yang berbohong pada diriku sendiri.

"Chen , apa yang harus ku lakukan " kataku dengan nada lirih dan tanpa semangat.

TBC or DELETE?

Menurut kalian lebih cocok GS atau Yaoi , aku belum nentuin nih .

Makasih ya udah mau baca janga lupa review


	2. Chapter 2

"aku menyukai Oh Sehun"

DEG

"aku menyukainya sejak kelas XI " Luhan tersenyum saat mengatakan itu .

"ah , ak-aku menyukai chanyeol" ujar Jongin dengan lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IT'S HARD TO KEEP THIS FEELING FOR YOU**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **CAST : OH SEHUN , KIM JONGIN , XI LUHAN , KIM JONGDAE / CHEN , PARK CHANYEOL , BYUN BAEKHYUN ,KIM SUHO**

 **HUNKAI / CHANKAI/HUNHAN**

 **Typo bertebaran dan EYD nya masih agak berantakan ,, disini Jongin agak labil nanti sedih nanti seneng .cerita ga jelas ehehe.**

" c-chen " Jongin memanggil Chen dengan lirih , ia tidak menyadari suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit bergetar bahkan matanya sudah berkaca – kaca.

"ya?"

 **TES**

"he-hey ? kau kenapa jong? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" Tanya Chen dengan raut wajah khawatir . Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jongin ? kenapa ia tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Lu-Luhan Chen…hiks.."

"ada apa dengan Luhan?"Tanya Chen penasaran

"ia bilang ia menyukai Sehun" jawab Jongin.

"benarkah?"Chen langsung merangkul pundak Jongin dengan lembut saat tangis Jongin mulai semakin kencang. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya , pasti sangat sesak saat mengetahui ada orang lain yang menyukai orang yang sama denganmu.

"sudahlah tenangkan dirimu , aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan Oh Sehun , temanku ini kan sangat manis mana mungkin Sehun tidak menyukaimu" hibur Chen sambil mengusap air mata Jongin.

"OY"tiba-tiba saja ada dua suara yang mengganggu mereka , suara siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Baekhyun dan Suho .Mereka berdua menghampiri Jongin dan Chen yang sedang duduk disebuah bangku . Chen dan Jongin pun menengok kea rah mereka berdua

"E-eh kenapa kau menangis jong?"Tanya Suho perhatian , sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam mengamati .

"aku tak apa Suho hyung , aku baik-baik saja "jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum . "lalu kenapa matamu berair dan merah?"Tanya Suho lagi , "ah aku hanya kelilipan biasa kok tak usah dipikirkan" jawab Jongin . Suho hanya mengagguk , enggan untuk bertanya lagi walaupun ia tahu Jongin sedang berbohong. Ia akan bertanya pada Chen saja nanti

"yasudah kita pulang saja ini sudah hampir pukul enam sore"ajak Baekhyun. "ah Baek , aku tidak ikut pulang bersamamu ya aku akan dijemput Kris hyung " ujar Suho sambil mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Wuuuu,, dasar pasangan baru " cibir Chen sambil tertawa , begitu juga Jongin.

"hahaha kau bisa saja Chen , kalau begitu aku duluan saja ya Kris hyung sudah menungguku dari 15 menit yang lalu . Bye" Suho pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"bye "balas Jongin,Chen dan Baekhyun.

"Ayo"ucap Baekhyun sambil menaruh tasnya ke punggung.

Jongin , Baekhyun dan Chen berjalan bersama keluar dari tempat pengambilan nilai dan berjalan menuju mobil Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"aku pulang " Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya dan menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu .

"selamat datang Jongin" balas ibu Jongin dari ruang tengah.

Setelah mendengar balasan dari ibunya Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya . " Jong? Kau tidak makan dulu?"Tanya ibu Jongin . " nanti saja eomma aku belum lapar" balas Jongin. Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

 **CKLEK**

"YA!HYUNG KENAPA ADA DIKAMARKU PERGI SANA!"usir Jongin pada hyungnya – Kim Minseok - . "hey hey kau tidak boleh begitu pada hyungmu , aku tahu kau sedang patah hati kan?"ujar Minseok atau yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin dengan santai . "jangan sok tahu" balas Jongin. "hey hey jangan menyangkal aku ini calon psikolog tahu."

Kim Minseok, kakak dari Kim Jongin, adalah calom psikolog . ia kuliah di Universitas Seoul dengan jurusan psikologi, pastilah ia bisa membaca karakter seseorang atau apa yang dialami seseorang hanya dengan melihat wajah atau tingkah laku dari orang tersebut. Itulah yang membuat Jongin kurang menyukai dekat-dekat dengan kakaknya semenjak kakaknya masuk jurusan psikologi.

"sudah sana pergi saja " Jongin mulai melepas dasi dan ikat pinggangnya lalu menggantungkan kedua benda itu di lemari . "tapi benarkan apa yang kukatakan" Xiumin mendekat kearah Jongin. "yayaya terserah kaulah hyung"jawab Jongin sekenanya.

"hahaha benarkan , yasudah aku keluar oh iya jangan merasa sedih terlalu lama dan well, kau bau mandi sana jangan ikut makan malam kalau kau bau aku akan mengusirmu dari meja makan jika kau bau" ujar Xiumin saat ia sudah berada didekat pintu kamar Jongin.

"sudah sana pergi kau "

"ish dasar adik yang galak"

"nanana aku tidak peduli" jawab Jongin sambil merebahkan badannya di ranjang dan membuka komik yang sempat ia ambil saat Xiumin menceramahinya.

 **BRAK**

"EOMMA , XIUMIN HYUNG MEMBANTING PINTU " adu Jongin pada ibunya.

"huft aku jadi memikirkan kata-kata Xiumin hyung , memangnya ketara sekali ya jika aku sedang patah hati?"monolog Jongin sambil bangun dari rebahannya dan menghampiri lemari besar dikamarnya yang terdapat kaca untuk bercermin.

"Aih bodohnya pantas saja ia tahu diwajahku masih ada jejak air matanya , huft ya ampun kenapa aku bisa lupa mencuci muka . Haish " Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya asal . Pantas kakaknya tahu kalau begini pasti nanti kakaknya itu akan memaksa Jongin bercerita , kakaknya itu sebenarnya perhatian tapi kadang berlebihan.

"huft sudahlah "

.

.

.

"KIM JONGIN AYO MAKAN MALAM " teriak eommanya.

"ne eomma"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jongin berangkat sekolah lebih pagi , dan ia berangat menggunakan bus karena tidak ada yang mengantarnya dan sekolah masih sangatlah sepi jika sepagi ini.

KRIET

Jongin membuka pintu kelas dengan pelan . Jongin melihat-lihat kedalam kelas , siapa tahu ada yang sudah datang. Dan benar saja ada seseorang yang sedang tidur dikelas. Tunggu, sepertinya Jongin mengenal orang itu. Kulit putih,bahu lebar dan rambut pirang. Oh tidak, itu Sehun bagaimana ini ia harus masuk ke kelas atau tidak .

"kenapa kau hanya diam disana?"terdengar suara seseorang .

"e-eh?"

"kau tidak mau masuk" orang itu – Sehun – masih berkata dengan nada datarnya pada Jongin.

"ah ini aku baru mau masuk kok" jawab Jongin , lalu ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan agak gugup . Bagaimana tidak ? tempat duduknya dan Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa bangku.

Jongin duduk dengan tenang dan mengambil handphone serta earphonenya lalu menyalakan lagu yang ia suka. Sampai ada seseorang yang menarik bangku sebelahnya – bangku Chen – dan duduk disana. Jongin menengokkan kepalanya dan ia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat Sehun duduk disana . Jongin yang tidak ingin memperdulikan Sehun kembali focus pada lagunya sampai ia tidak sadar jika ia sedikit bersenandung dan ia juga tidak menyadari jika Sehun sedang tersenyun kecil.

PUK

Jongin merasa ada sebuah kepala yang jatuh dibahunya . Jongin menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat.

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja aku sangat mengantuk dan bersenangdunglah seperti tadi ,lagu yang kau senandungkan terdengar indah"ujar Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Sehun hanya bisa diam mematung . apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sehun yang selama ini terlihat dingin padanya berbicara begitu?

Tak lama kemudian terdengar deru nafas yang teratur. Oh Sehun tertidur di bahu Kim Jongin yang sepertinya juga mulai mengantuk . Jongin pun tertidur dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman karena bahunya terasa sangat berat.

Selang beberapa lama setelah Jongin tertidur Sehun terbangun . Sehun yang melihat Jongin seperti tidak nyaman dengan posisinya memindahkan kepala Jongin ke bahunya . Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Jongin, ia sudah lama menyukai Jongin tapi entah mengapa ia sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya , Sehun itu orang yang introvert.

PUKUL 07.00

Itu berarti Jongin sudah tertidur selama satu jam di bahu Sehun .

"eunghh" Jongin meleguh ."jam berapa ini?"Tanya Jongin pada siapa saja .

"ini jam tujuh " jawab seseorang dan Jongin baru menyadari jika ia tertidur dibahu seseorang . eh? Bahu seseorang? Jongin melotot .

"ah,,, maafkan aku Sehun" Jongin meminta maaf pada Sehun saat tahu ia tertidur dibahu Sehun.

"tak apa"balas Sehun, ia pun kembali ketempat duduknya yang semula .

CKLEK

Seseorang masuk ke kelas . Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang tadi memasuki kelas. Jongin tersenyum saat Luhan berjalan memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda salam pada Jongin begitu juga kepada Sehun. Namun, Sehun hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

Jongin melihat Luhan berjalan kearah bangku Sehun . Luhan berjalan sambil tersenyum ,ia terlihat seperti ingin mencairkan suasana diantaranya dan Sehun . Namun, Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan. Jongin yang melihat Luhan sedih berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Luhan , ia tidak tega pada Luhan.

"hey sudahlah jangan cemberut begitu"ujar Jongin tanpa menghiraukan hatinya yang juga sakit karena adegam Luhan yang mendekati Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pada Jongin lalu pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Jongin yang sendirian di kelas. Jongin cemberut ia tahu pasti Luhan sedang mengejar Sehun.

CKLEK

Seseorang kembali memasuki kelas. Jongin tersenyum sumringah saat melihat orang itu adalah Suho , temannya sekaligus hyungnya.

"SUHO HYUNGIEE,akhirnya kau datang yaampun aku sudah disini sejak pagi dan hanya ada satu orang disini "curhat Jongin .

"ai… Okay Jong, nanti dulu ceritanya aku mau menaruh tasku kau ini , bahkan sekarang aku masih berada didepan pintu"ujar Suho .

"hehehe,maaf"

"oh iya jong kata Chen hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah " ujar Suho .

"oh? Wae?" Tanya Jongin .

"katanya ia akan ke Busan , neneknya sakit"jawab Suho.

"oh begitu yasudahlah"

Percakapan merekapun terus berlanjut sampai kelas yang tadinya kosong dan sepi sudah mulai ramai karena obrolan para murid.

KRINGG…..KRINGG…..KRINGG

Bel masuk berbunyi ,guru yang mengajar pelajaran pertama juga sudah memasuki kelas. Sekarang mereka diberi tugas untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kelompok yang membutuhkan 4 orang anggota . Jongin sih sudah pasti akan satu kelompok dengan Suho,Baekhyun dan Chen . Namun, hari ini Chen tidak masuk dan mereka kekurangan satu orang anggota .

"Boleh aku sekelompok dengan kalian?"Tanya seseorang .

"ah Sehun? Seius kau mau sekelompok dengan kami? Tidak biasanya" Ujar Baekhyun tanpa menatap Sehun karena ia sedang sibuk dengan Handphonenya. Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun ia hanya menatap Suho dan Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya apa boleh ia masuk kelompok mereka.

"ah yasudah boleh kok boleh" Jawab Suho.

"bagaimana dengan Chen, hyung?" Tanya Jongin . Sebenarnya ia juga senang bisa sekelompok dengan Sehun tapi , bagaimana dengan Chen nanti.

"kau tidak dengar kata Lee saem ? kita hanya boleh mengambil anggota kelompok dari murid yang masuk hari ini" Ujar Suho. Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan ia baru ingat tadi Le saem yang killer menyuruh begitu . Jika ia tidak menuruti bisa-bisa ia digantung oleh guru itu.

"yasudah Sehun duduklah disamping Jongin" Ujar Suho ramah . "hey Baek jangan hanya bermain game kau ini' Suho memperingatkan Baekhyun.

"ne ne "Jawab Baekhyun

"Jongin ,, Sehun ,, kalian cari materi tentang ini ya "Perintah Suho.

"ne " Jawab Sehun dan Jongin.

Sekarang mereka berempat tengah larut pada tugas mereka . Sehun sesekali melirik wajah Jongin yang terlihat serius.

'ia lucu juga' Batin Sehun. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. Jongin yang merasa diperhatikan menengokkan kepalanya kearah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum . Jongin menyeringitkan alisnya bingung.

"kau kenapa?"Tanya Jongin menyadarkan Sehun.

"e-eh?"

TBC

Maaf gak jelas.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Hard To Keep This Feeling For You

'ia lucu juga' Batin Sehun. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. Jongin yang merasa diperhatikan menengokkan kepalanya kearah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum . Jongin menyeringitkan alisnya bingung.

"kau kenapa?"Tanya Jongin menyadarkan Sehun.

"e-eh?"

Chapter 3

Sehun X Kai / Chnayoel X Kai

Entah mengapa setelah kejadian kemarin, Jongin jadi merasa ia bisa berharap lebih pada Sehun. Tapi, Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Huft Jongin jadi bingung sendiri.

Seperti saat ini , Jongin tengah berdiam diri di taman belakang sekolah , Chen belum juga masuk hari ini dan SuBaek , sedang ke kantin. Jadilah ia sendirian di sini , ditaman belakang sekolahnya.

"hey" seseorang menyapa Jongin dan duduk disebelahnya. Jongin sontak menoleh saat mendengar ada yang menyapanya.

"oh hey Chanyeol " sapa Jongin balik.

"apa kau tidak kesepian disini sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol . "dan sepertinya kau juga belum makan , benarkan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"ah iya aku belum makan"jawab Jongin.

"ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan satu bungkus roti pada Jongin . Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan hendak menolak namun, melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti anak anjing itu membuat Jongin membatalkan tolakannya.

"ternyata disini cukup nyaman ya" ujar Chanyeol memulai percakapan. Jongin hanya bergumam untuk menjawab perkataan Chanyeol.

"kau tahu ? Ini pertama kalinya aku makan disini "ujar Chanyeol membuat Jongin kaget. Yang benar saja , ia sudah bersekolah selama tiga tahun disini dan belum pernah makan di taman belakang sekolah?

Jongin menengokkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol dengan mata yang membulat dan pipi yang menggembung karena ia sedang makan .

"hahaha kau lucu Jongin" ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa dengan keras. Jongin segera menelan makanannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam nan menggemaskan miliknya.

"apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada galak .

"ini , pipimu yang chubby ini lucu sekali" ujar Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Jongin. Jongin yang kaget hanya diam . Dan ,

 **PLAK**

"sakit tahu " Chanyeol mengaduh saat tangannya di pukul oleh Jongin.

"rasakan"balas Jongin.

"ish kau galak sekali sih" ujar Chanyeol . " ngomong-ngomog kenapa kau sendirian? Kemana tiga kurcaci yang selalu bersamamu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin. Jongin sontak saja melebarkan matanya saat mendengar Chanyeol menyebut tiga sahabatnya dengan sebutan kurcaci.

"hey hey , kau tidak boleh memanggil sahabatku dengan kurcaci" ujar Jongin.

"tapi mereka miripkan?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"iyasih " ujar Jongin menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol , " tapi tetap saja tidak boleh" lanjut Jongin.

"okay, ah jawab pertanyaankku tadi jong" ujar Chanyeol .

"pertanyaan yang mana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Astaga! Kau ini imut tapi sayangnya pelupa ya . Itu lho kenapa kau sendirian , apa kau lupa ? Aku rasa pertanyaan itu aku berikan baru 1 menit yang lalu?" ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena Jongin yang agak pelupa ini.

"ah , itu ya aku sendirian disini karena teman-temanku sedang ke kantin dan Chen kan tidak masuk sekolah , sudah itu saja " Balas Jongin

"oh , begitu"

Dan setelah itu , tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai percakapan. Jongin sibuk dengan lagu yang sedang ia dengar dan Chanyeol entah sedang apa , ia hanya duduk diam sambil melamun.

"Jong" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya.

"hm?" gumam Jongin membalas panggilan Chanyeol.

"kau menyukai Sehun ya?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol sontak saja membuat Jongin melebarkan matanya . Karena , tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu jika ia menyukai Sehun selain Chen .

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol , ia terlalu sibuk menerka-nerka bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu jika ia menyukai Sehun.

"hey , jawab aku kenapa malah melamun?"Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin agar Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hah? Melamun? Aku tidak melamun kok"sangkal Jongin.

"hah"Chanyeol menghela nafas " okay aku percaya , sekarang jawab pertanyaanku , apa kau menyukai Sehun? Aku tahu kau dekat dengannya dulu"lanjut Chanyeol . "dan tenang saja aku akan menjaga rahasiamu ini, karena aku tahu Luhan juga menyukai Sehun kan?"

Ucapan Chanyeol tadi kembali mengejutkan Jongin .

' darimana ia tahu ' batin Jongin.

"da- darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan membalik tubuh Jongin agar berhadapan dengannya sekaligus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin. Jongin jadi gugup jika begini.

" aku membaca dari gerak-gerik mu , Luhan dan Sehun"jawab Chanyeol . " nah sekarang jawab aku"

"n-ne aku menyukai Sehun"jawab Jongin , sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak yakin untuk mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol , namun ia tahu Chanyeol bukan orang yang akan dengan mudahnya membeberkan rahasia orang lain.

Chanyeol segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin dan sedikit menghela nafas pelan, tidak ingin Jongin mendengar helaan nafas kecewanya. Ia kecewa karena Jongin benar-benar menyukai Sehun dan Sehun juga terlihat seperti menyukai Jongin walaupun ia tidak mau menunjukkannya. Chanyeol kecewa, karena diam-diam ia juga menyukai Jongin sejak awal bertemu Jongin saat masuk merasa langsung jatuh cinta pada Jongin saat pertama kali bertemu.

"oh ternyata benar, kurasa Sehun juga menyukaimu"ujar Chanyeol. Sontak saja Jongin mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang ada di taman belakang sekolah.

"kau , tahu darimana?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya malas. Diam - diam Jongin tersenyum namun, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan tujuannya untuk move on dari Sehun dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"ah tidak-tidak , kau sudah tidak menyukai Sehun Jong" Jongin bergumam dengan keras, sepertinya ia tidak sadar.

Chanyeol membuka salah satu matanya untuk melihat Jongin . Ia melihat Jongin sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang berkomat-kamit.

"hey kau mau move on darinya?" tanya Chanyeol . Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu.

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol .

"aku tidak mau menyakiti Luhan "jawab Jongin.

'bodoh , kau yang tersakiti disini, aku juga sebenarnya ' batin Chanyeol. "kalau begitu biar aku bantu melupakannya"

"eh?"

.

.

"HAI SEMUA!" teriak Chen saat memasuki kelas .

"CHEN!" teriak Jongin, Suho dan Baekhyun bersamaan . "kau pergi lama sekali " ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chen. "aku tidak ada teman untuk membuat kelas ribut" lanjut Baekhyun.

"hm , iya Chen aku saja sampai dibuat bingung karena Baekhyun benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak punya energi " ujar Suho .

"iya Baekhyun menjadi pendiam secara tiba-tiba aku saja jadi merinding saat berdekatan dengannya" ujar Jongin dan Jongin juga sukses mendapatkan jitakan tanda kasih sayang dari Baekhyun.

"Hai kalian!" sapa seseorang . Orang itu menghampiri Jongin dan merangkul Jongin dengan akrab.

"eh Chanyeol"ujar Jongin . Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang lain hanya menatap mereka berdua bingung.

'ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" kira - kira itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini . Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka tiba-tiba saja merangkul Jongin.

.

"SEHUN" seseorang memanggil Sehun yang baru saja masuk kekelas dengan suaranya yang riang .

Sedangkan Sehun menatap orang itu dengan tatapan datarnya, ia malas meladeni orang ini .

"kenapa baru datang?" orang itu - Luhan - dengan sok akrabnya bertanya pada Sehun.

"bukan urusanmu"jawab Sehun sekenanya , lalu Sehun berjalan kearah bangkunya dan sumpah tadi itu Jongin melihat Sehun melirik kearahnya dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sangat mematikan . Terutama kearah Chanyeol yang sedang merangkulnya.

"kau lihat? Bahkan ia tidak menanggapi Luhan" bisik Chanyeol pada Jongin dan posisi mereka sekarang sangatlah dekat , membuat ketiga teman Jongin menatap mereka berdua sambil menahan teriakan mereka.

"ne"jawab Jongin.

"kau juga lihatkan ia tadi melihat kearahmu?" bisik Chanyeol lagi

"ne"

"itu tandanya ia tidak menyukai jika aku dekat-dekat denganmu, jadi kau mau tetap meneruskan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol .

"ne, aku ingin kau membantuku agar ia cepat-cepat mengutarakan perasaannya jika ia benar ia menyukaiku jika tidak yasudah aku tidak apa-apa"ujar Jongin .

" kalau begitu baiklah, aku akan menjalankan peranku dengan baik , sekarang kau duduklah bel sudah mau berbunyi" ujar Chanyeol sambil membantu Jongin duduk.

"hey kau tidak perlu membantuku duduk juga"

"hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa dan meninggalkan Jongin yang sudah duduk bersama teman-temannya . Ah , Jongin lupa jika dari tadi teman-temannya menonton .

"eum , Jong sebenarnya kau dan Chanyeol punya hubungan apa?" tanya ketiga temannya. Nah , benarkan.

"eumm ,,bagaimana ya menceritakannya " Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yyang tidak gatal. Ia melirik kearah Chen yang sudah tahu mengenai masalah ini karena Jongin sudah berbicara lewat telepon dengan Chen kemarin.

"sudah ceritakan saja Jong"ujar Chen , membuat Baekhyun dan Suho menoleh kearahnya.

"jadi dia tahu? Oh Kim Jongin apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami ? Ayo cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi harus jelas dan lengkap" ujar Baekhyun.

"hah" Jongin menghela nafas pasrah.

"baiklah tapi jangan sekarang , kelas sudah mulai ramai" lanjutnya . Baekhyun dan Suho pun mengangguk setuju , sedangkan Chen hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"nah ayo Jong , ceritakan" Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran segera menarik Jongin menuju pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Ya , Jongin memilih atap sekolah untuk menjadi tempat bercerita.

"iya Baek tenang saja aku pasti ceritakan kok"

"Nah , jadi begini Baek , Suho hyung. Aku sebenarnya menyukai Sehun tap-"

"APA?!"teriak Baekhyun kaget ,ia tidak percaya jika Jongin menyukai Sehun yang terkenal dingin di kelas itu.

"Baek, kumohon jangan dipotong dulu" ujar Jongin menahan emosinya.

"oh oke oke"

"nah , tapi ada seseorang yang juga menyukai Sehun , jadi aku berusaha melupakan Sehun . Tapi , sepertinya aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja , ia sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi, aku harus merahasiakan perasaanku dari orang itu dan terpaksa berbohong jika aku menyukai Chanyeol. Dan entah bagaimana , Chanyeol mengetahui perihal tersebut dan ia juga menawarkan bantuannya untuk bisa melupakan Sehun, sudah itu saja "

"dan sekarang ia pura-pura menjadi pacarmu begitu?" Tanya Suho .

"bukan. Bukan begitu , sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin membantuku melupakan Sehun tapi, ia juga ingin membantuku mendapatkan Sehun."

"maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"aku yang meminta Chanyeol meyakinkanku , aku ingin melihat reaksi Sehun jika aku dekat dengan Chanyeol . Jika dia cemburu aku tidak akan benar-benar melupakannya , namun jika ia tidak terlihat cemburu aku akan benar-benar melupakannya" Jelas Jongin.

"tapi Jong, itu berarti kau akan menyakiti mereka berdua" ujar Suho. "jika Chanyeol menyukaimu suatu saat nanti , ah mungkin saja dia sudah menyukaimu . Kau akan menyakiti Chanyeol dan Sehun, jika kau menyalah artikan responnya kau akan menyakitinya juga . Kau tahu sendirikan Sehun itu orang yang dingin? Bisa saja dia diam tapi sebenarnya ia menyimpan rasa padamu , jadi sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan rencanamu dan Chanyeol ini" ujar Suho panjang lebar.

"kau benar " Jongin menundukkan kepalanya . "lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Jongin pada Suho

"cepat-cepat putuskan kau ingin melupakan Sehun atau tidak" Ujar Suho.

END

 **Thanks for reading . Maaf jika banyak typo bertebaran dan telat review eheheh**


	4. Chapter 4

"aku yang meminta Chanyeol meyakinkanku , aku ingin melihat reaksi Sehun jika aku dekat dengan Chanyeol . Jika dia cemburu aku tidak akan benar-benar melupakannya , namun jika ia tidak terlihat cemburu aku akan benar-benar melupakannya" Jelas Jongin.

"tapi Jong, itu berarti kau akan menyakiti mereka berdua" ujar Suho. "jika Chanyeol menyukaimu suatu saat nanti , ah mungkin saja dia sudah menyukaimu . Kau akan menyakiti Chanyeol dan Sehun, jika kau menyalah artikan responnya kau akan menyakitinya juga . Kau tahu sendirikan Sehun itu orang yang dingin? Bisa saja dia diam tapi sebenarnya ia menyimpan rasa padamu , jadi sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan rencanamu dan Chanyeol ini" ujar Suho panjang lebar.

"kau benar " Jongin menundukkan kepalanya . "lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Jongin pada Suho

"cepat-cepat putuskan kau ingin melupakan Sehun atau tidak" Ujar Suho.

It's Hard To Keep This Feeling For You

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jongin

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

\- Kim Suho

\- Byun Baekhyun

And the other cast .

CHAPTER 4

Sehun memandang refleksi dirinya yang berada di cermin toilet. Ia tersenyum miris pada refleksi dirinya . Lalu , Sehun menyalakan keran yang ada di wastafel . Ia mencuci tangannya dengan kesal lalu memandang kembali refleksi dirinya . Dan

BRAK... PYARR

Sehun memukul cermin wastafel sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Ia tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang berdarah - darah . Memang , tangannya yang terluka ini sakit tapi melihat Jongin yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol lebiih membuat dirinya sakit.

Sehun memandangi pecahan cermin yang ternodai darahnya sendiri. Sampai ia tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang baru masuk ke toilet dan memandang dirinya kaget.

"Sehun" Ucap orang itu . Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menatap tangan Sehun beserta pecahan cermin .

"Jongin" Bisik Sehun . Sehun sebenarnya kaget dengan kedatangan Jongin . Namun , ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa kagetnya.

"ada apa denganmu? Kenapa begini?" Tanya Jongin . Ketara sekali jika ia mengkhawatirkan Sehun , terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang agak cepat.

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan Jongin , ia hanya memandangi rambut Jongin yang terlihat sangat lembut.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun , Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun yang lebih tinggi dirinya. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya , matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jongin , sekali lagi.

"bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sehun , lalu ia melenggang pergi . Tapi , langkah Sehun terhenti karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya .

"jangan begini" Ujar Jongin . "jangan acuhkan aku " lanjut Jongin.

Namun , lagi-lagi Sehun tidak menanggapi Jongin , ia menghentakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan genggaman Jongin . Dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menatap sedih punggung lebar Sehun yang menjauh darinya.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya setelah punggung Sehun tidak terlihat lagi . Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan ke wastafel . Ia memandangi pecahan cermin yang dibuat oleh Sehun , Jongin merasa sesak saat Sehun mengacuhkannya dan tanpa disadari Jongin menangis sambil menatap pecahan cermin yang dibuat oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Sehun , kenapa tanganmu berdarah?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun , saat Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan . Namun , Luhan tidak menyerah ia masih saja bertanya pada Sehun walaupun Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapannya .

"DIAM!" Sehun tanpa sadar membentak Luhan . Luhan yang dibentak memundurkan tubuhnya dari Sehun . Separah - parahnya ia menggaggu dan mendekati Sehun , Sehun tak pernah membentaknya seperti ini .

"pergilah aku tak ingin melihatmu" ucapan Sehun menyakiti hati Luhan . Namun , Luhan menurutinya ia berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang berjauhan dengan Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun sendirian . Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menjauhi Sehun dah tidak akan mengganggu Sehun dan Ia juga sudah tahu jika sebenarnya Sehun menyukai Jongin , begitupula dengan Jongin.

.

"Jongin? Kau darimana saja ?" Tanya teman-teman Jongin saat ia memasuki kelas .

"aku dari toilet" Jawab Jongin, suaranya terdengar agak sumbang dan itu membuat ChenBaekHo khawatir.

"kau habis menangis?" Tanya Suho , dialah yang paling peka dengan keadaan teman-temannya yang lain.

"tidak kok" jawab Jongin .

"kemari" Suho menarik Jongin untuk duduk dibangku Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun dengan terpaksa pindah ke bangku Jongin.

Suho memeluk Jongin . Ia tahu jika Jongin sedang sedih , jadi sebagai yang tertua disini Suho lah yang memiliki sifat paling dewasa dankeibuan diantara mereka.

"hiks" Jongin kembali menangis dipelukan Suho . Untunglah kelas tidak terlalu ramai mengingat ini masih jam istirahat kedua.

"ada apa? Ceritakanlah " Ujar Suho lembut .

"Se-Sehun ,hyung"ujar Jongin pelan.

"kenapa dengannya ?" Tanya Suho

"aku - aku akan melupakannya " Jawab Jongin diselingi dengan isakan tangisnya.

"wae?"

"dia , sepertinya membenciku , hiks" Jawab Jongin. Chen yang tidak sengaja melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk diam sambil melamun tanpa mempedulikan darah yang menetes dari tangannya memiliki ide yang sepertinya dapat membuktikan bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada Jongin.

"ekhem" Chen berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya , Suho dan Baekhyun memandang Chen yang tiba - tiba saja berdehem . Chen yang merasa ditatap oleh kedua temannya melirikkan matanya pada Sehun yang masih saja melamun. Sedangkan Jongin , ia masih memeluk tubuh Suho dan tidak menghiraukan apa yang direncanakan teman-temannya. Suho dan Baekhyun yang mengerti dengan apa yang direncanakan Chen hanya tersenyum miring .

"ah Jongin jangan menangis" Ujar Chen , ia sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya . Ia melirik Sehun yang terlihat gelagapan . Sehun terlihat ingin menghampiri Jongin namun Sehun menahan dirinya . Tapi , Sehun masih memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya sepertinya ia menyadari jika ia yang membuat Jongin seperti ini.

"hey ada apa dengan Jongin?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghampiri mereka berempat.

"dia sedang sedih" Jawab Baekhyun.

"sedih ? Apa dia sedang menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol . Chen mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chen , Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mendekati Jongin ia menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Jongin yang sedang duduk . Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap rambut Jongin dengan pelan untuk menenangkan Jongin yang masih berada didalam pelukan Suho. Jongin diam saja karena ia merasa nyaman dengan usapan lembut dari Chanyeol.

Chen melirikkan matanya lagi kearah Sehun. Chen tersenyum senang saat melihat Sehun sedang menatap sinis kearah tangan Chanyeol . ' kena kau, Sehun' batin Chen .

"AAA, KALIAN ROMANTIS SEKALI SIHH" teriakan Chen menggema keseluruh penjuru kelas membuat murid-murid yang kebetulan berada dikelas menatap kearah mereka . Mereka melebarkan mata mereka saat melihat tangan Chanyeol sedang mengusap rambut Jongin dengan lebut.

"CHANKAI" teriak mereka " ahh kalian sangat romantis" kira-kira begitulah ucapan para murid. Sementara Jongin menangis semakin keras karena ia yakin setelah ini pasti Sehun akan menjauhiya dan mungkin ia harus melupakan Sehun.

TBC

Sorry ,pendek banget aku lagi buntu banget untuk ngelanjut chap 4 . Kalo kalian punya saran untuk kelanjutan ff ini boleh deh , kalo kalian mau ngeritik juga gapapa . Dan maaf sekali lagi atas semua typo yang ada dan ff yang pendek dan hancur ini hahahahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

"AAA, KALIAN ROMANTIS SEKALI SIHH" teriakan Chen menggema keseluruh penjuru kelas membuat murid-murid yang kebetulan berada dikelas menatap kearah mereka . Mereka melebarkan mata mereka saat melihat tangan Chanyeol sedang mengusap rambut Jongin dengan lebut.

"CHANKAI" teriak mereka " ahh kalian sangat romantis" kira-kira begitulah ucapan para murid. Sementara Jongin menangis semakin keras karena ia yakin setelah ini pasti Sehun akan menjauhiya dan mungkin ia harus melupakan Sehun.

CHAPTER 5

Hari ini Chen tidak masuk sekolah jadi Jongin hanya duduk sendirian . Jongin sedang duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya sambil membaca buku , yah Jongin adalah salah satu murid rajin di sekolah . Ia masih saja membaca buku padahal kelas sangat berisik karena sedang free time dan tidak ada guru yang mengajar.

"Hai Jongin" sapa seseorang .

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum . Mau tidak mau Jongin balas tersenyum dan balik menyapa Chanyeol.

"Hai"balas Jongin singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya .

"Boleh aku duduk disitu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tempat Chen . Jongin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Please , bukannya sombong atau apa tapi Ujian Nasional tinggal tiga bulan lagi dan ia harus menyiapkan semuanya agar ia bisa masuk Universitas yang ia mau.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang terlihat semakin manis saat sedang membaca dan tengah serius. Ia tersenyum kecil , Chanyeol merasa beruntung bisa sedekat ini dengan Jongin. Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika Jongin bisa ia dekati padahal Jongin orang yang terlihat cuek dan dingin.

Chanyeol hanya diam sampai ia merasa jika ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin yang tengah serius.

Chanyeol melihat Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk yang jarang ia keluarkan pada Sehun . Ia ingin mengerjai Sehun .

"Jong, kenapa kau belajar terus sih?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya dipundak Jongin - Merangkul - . Sesekali ia melirikkan matanya kearah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tajam .

Jongin menengokkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol dan itu membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat karena saat merangkul tadi , Chanyeol sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya. Jongin melotot kaget saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Jongin segera menjauhkan wajahnya .

"ekhem , itu karena aku ingin masuk Universitas yang ku impikan" Jongin menjawab dengan cepat sambil kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada apa yang sedang ia baca .

Chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah Sehun yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi menatapnya dengan tajam. Sekarang mata Sehun beralih menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol agak sedikit kasihan pada Sehun , yah walaupun ia juga mencintai Jongin tapi setidaknya ia berani mendekati Jongin, tidak seperti Sehun yang malah salah langkah dan semakin menjauh dari Jongin.

"Jong"

"Hmm"

"apa sedari tadi kau tidak merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang?" Tanya Chanyeol .

"Sehun maksudmu?" Chanyeol melotot saat Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya. Jongin menengok kearahnya dan ia pun mengangguk .

Jongin menghela nafas pelan , bahunya juga sediikit turun tanda ia sedikit merasa sedih.

"aku sudah tahu , karena beberapa kali aku memergokinya sedang melihat kearah sini" Jawab Jongin , menundukkan kepalanya .

"dan kau bisa setenang ini?" Tanya Chanyeol matanya sedikit membola .

"HAHAHAHA" Jongin tiba - tiba saja tertawa dengan keras.

"hey?!"

"ah , maafkan aku , wajamu saat terkejut tadi sangat lucu" Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil, ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol bisa seimut dan selucu itu saat terkejut. Bahkan ,

"ah tadi kau tanya apa?" Tanya Jongin , ia lupa tadi Chanyeol bertanya apa.

"kenapa kau bisa setenang itu ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya .

"oh kan aku ingin move on darinya jadi aku akan mengabaikannya mulai saat inii" Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum , tapi Chanyeol tahu jika sebenarnya Jongin sakit saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"kau takkan bisa melupakannya" Ujar Chanyeol.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengabaikan Chanyeol . Siapa bilang ia tidak bisa melupakan si Oh Sehun itu, huh.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya saat melihat Chanyeol mulai mendekati tempat duduk Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar. Sungguh , ia sangat tidak menyukai senyum lebar milik pria bertelinga lebar yang telah merebut Jongin darinya. Oh Hell, Sehun , kaulah yang membuat Jongin menjauhimu bukan Chanyeol.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi Chen . Sehun melihat Chanyeol sambil menggeram kesal , kenapa orang itu selalu mendekati Jongin sih? Dan lihatlah itu sungguh Sehun sangat ingin mencongkel mata bulat itu saat Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin sambil tersenyum sungguh ia tidak suka melihatnya .

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun , dan Sehun semakin menajamkan matanya pada Chanyeol . Dan ia juga melihat Chanyeol memberikan smirk nya padanya .

Mata Sehun semakin melotot sekaligus menajam saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba merangkul Jongin dengan mesra . Sehun mendengus kesal saat melihat wajah Jongin dan Chanyeol yang berdekatan .sehun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menunduk. Tappi tawa Jongin kembali menjadi pusat perhatiannya . Dapat ia lihat Jongin yang sedang tertawa dan mata Chanyeol yang membola . Sehun tidak tahu apa yang sedang Jongin tertawakan , yang ia lakukan hanya memperhatikan dan mendengat tawa Jongin yang indah .

"apa kau tertawa karena Chanyeol?" Gumam Sehun sambil menatap sendu Jongin, ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol melihat tatapannya pada Jongin . Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan kali ini ia menelungkupkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 17.00 KST . Itu berarti waktunya siswa kelas XII sudah diperbolehkan pulang . Namun anehnya, sekarang mereka malah sedang ditahan agar tidak keluar kelas dulu karena ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh wali kelas mereka.

"sore menjelang malam anak-anak" Sapa wali kelas Jongin.

"Sore " Jawab murid-murid serentak termasuk Jongin.

"Sabtu dan Minggu ini sekolah akan mengadakan camping , khusus untuk kelas XII-"

"YEAYY"Koor murid-murid dikelas sebelum wali kelas menyampaikan seluruh informasi.

"nah untuk regu kalian boleh memilih sendiri tapi harus 6 orang ya. Baiklah silahkan rundingkan tentang teman regu kalian dirumah . Dan kalian boleh pulang"

"baik "

Murid -muridpun segera beranjak dari kursi mereka dan menuju keluar kelas . Jongin segera menghampiri Suho dan Baekhyun .

"Baek , Suho Hyung . Kita satu regu ya" ujar Jongin.

"aku juga ya" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menyahuti mereka . Baekhyun dan Suho tentu saja mengangguk setuju . Tidak ada alasan untuk pisah kelompok bagi mereka

"Chen sudah pasti bersama kita. Tapi satu orang lagi kira-kira siapa ya?"Ujar Baekhyun sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"aku saja" Ujar seseorang dengan nada datarnya dan tentunya mereka berempat tahu siapa itu. Itu adalah Oh Sehun .

Baekhyun , Suho, Chanyeol menatap kearah Jongin untuk meminta persetujuan . Sementara Jongin masih juga belum sadar dengan keterkejutannya.

"ba-baiklah"jAWAB jongin agak tidak yakin tapis etelah dipikirkan berulang -ulang kasihan juga Sehun , ia kan anti sosial pasti akan sulit menemukan regu yang ingin menampungnya.

"terimakasih "

CUP

'ASTAGA!'

TBC

UUUU...Big Thanks buat kalian yang udah review ff ini . Hhehehehe,,,oh iya kalau kalian punya saran dan kritik silahkan tulis di kolom review atau add line ku , ID : latii_

Oh ya ,, kira -kira siapa ya yang dicium sama Sehun?


	6. Chapter 6

It's Hard To Keep This Feeling For You

 **LAST CHAPTER**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Oh Sehun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

-Kim Joonmyeon

\- Kim Jongdae

HunKai/Yaoi/School life / Drama (maybe)

MUNGKIN AKAN ADA BANYAK TYPO DISINI

Silahkan membaca . Happy reading

Setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan . Dan itu adalah hal yang terberat menurut Jongin. Pernah ia berpikir untuk tidak bertemu orang - orang jika seperti ini. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan yang tidak bisa dielakkan lagi.

"Hey Jongin-ah , ayo berenang,"Ajak Suho pada Jongin yang hanya berdiam diri di kamar villa yang kebetulan adalah milik Suho.

Jongin menggeleng ,lalu ia tersenyum sambil menjawab ,"Tidak hyung , aku lelah aku disini saja ."

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku berenang bersama yang lain ya ,"Ujar Suho . Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum .

Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan kelas yang akan diadakan selama tiga hari dua malam di villa keluarga Suho . Teman-teman Jongin yang senang dan merasa nyaman dengan villa langsung menceburkan diri mereka ke kolam renang , sedangkan Jongin hanya berdiam diri di kamar.

Dihari perpisahan ini entah mengapa Jongin merasa gelisah , ia memang tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang selalu baik padanya dan tentunya ada satu lagi alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temannnya . Alasan itu adalah Oh Sehun . Selama ini Jongin selalu berharap jika ia sekelas dengan Sehun maka ia akan berusaha berteman atau mungkin lebih tapi, apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini tidak berjalan dengan lancar . Dimulai dari adanya Luhan dan lainnya membuat ia semakin sulit untuk mendekati Sehun.

"Hahh..."Jongin menghela nafas , ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mulai berdiri dan melangkah keluar . Mungkin menonton TV akan menghilangkan stressnya ini.

Jongin duduk di sofa yang menghadap kearah TV , Jongin larut dengan tontonannya sampai tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekati sofa.

"Serius sekali,"Ujar orang itu. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang duduk disebelahnya dan tersenyum manis padanya senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan Sehun pada orang lain.

"Eh Sehun , kau tidak berenang?"Tanya Jongin agak canggung.

"Sudah tadi, kakiku sedang sakit jadi aku tidak bisa berenang terlalu lama ."

Jongin mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sehun lalu kembali larut pada tontonannya.

"Apa drama itu lebih menarik dari pada aku?" Gumam Sehun.

"Apa kau berbicara padaku?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Tidak"

Lalu terjadilah keheningan diantara mereka . Jongin sedari tadi sudah mengantuk karena keheningan ini sementara teman-temannya yang masih berenang masih sangat berisik dan terdengar begitu ramai dibawah.

"Kau mengantuk?"Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba dan membuat Jongin kelabakan.

"Ti-tidak kok."

"Sudah tidur saja aku tahu kau lelah , lagipula aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kok,"Ujar Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak aku tidak tidur kok . Lagipula dramanya masih seru ."

"Yasudah kalau begitu."

"JONGIN...JONGIN,"Teriak Chen dari bawah . Jongin yang dipanggil segera berjalan kearah balkon.

"Apa?"

"Apa kamar mandi diatas kosong?"Tanya Chen .

"Kurasa iya ,"Jawab Jongin.

"Bagus , aku akan mandi diatas."

Chen berjalan menuju keatas sedangkan Jongin kembali duduk dan menikmati drama yang sedang ia tonton.

"Oh .. Pantas saja Jongin betah diatas,"Ujar Chen saat melihat Jongin yang sedang duduk disebelah Sehun. Jongin yang sadar dengan ucapan Chen hanya mendelikkan matanya kesal , sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis memperhatikan wajah lucu Jongin.

"Sudah sana kau mandi saja , dasar menyebalkan,"Ujar Jongin.

"Dasar bocah,"Ujar Chen pada Jongin.

"YAK!"

.

.

.

.

Malam ini ,adalah acara bebas , jadi teman-temanku memanfaatkannya dengan bermain bersama teman-teman dekatnya sama seperti Jongin , Jongin sedang duduk di sofa bersama Chanyeol sambil sesekali tertawa karena candaan Chanyeol.

"YA! Sehun-ah jangan makan Cokelatnya sendiri ,aku juga mau ,"Teriak Tao , salah seorang teman dekat Sehun. Jongin yang mendengar nama Sehun refleks menengokkan kepalanya kesumber suara , sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris melihat itu. Chanyeol tahu Jongin masih sangat menyukai Sehun apalagi sekarang Sehun mulai berani mendekati Jongin.

"Ini, untukmu,"Ujar Sehun pada Tao.

"Ya! Masa cuma satu, itukan cokelatku Hun,"Protes Tao.

Jongin sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang jarang sekali mereka perlihatkan,tapi lagi-lagi Jongin menahan tawanya dan malah menatap Sehun degan tatapan heran dan kembali mengobrol bersama Chanyeol.

"Luhan-ah kemarilah ,"Panggil Xiumin .

"Ne."Luhan datang dan tersenyum sangat manis pada semua teman-temannya bahkan ia juga menyapa semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Hai Sehun,"Sapa Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun yang disapa oleh Luhan hanya menggumam lalu berjalan menuju balkon, diikuti Tao.

"Sabar ya ,Lu,"Ujar Xiumin menenangkan Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk . Jongin yang berada disamping mereka hanya diam sambil mengobrol lagi dengan Chanyeol sambil mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Lu, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Sehun?" Tanya Kris .

"Kenapa ia dingin sekali padamu?" Lanjut Kris.

"Kurasa dia sudah menolakku secara terang-terangan ,"Jawab Luhan.

"kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Tanya Kris lagi . Jongin semakin menajamkan pendengarannya dan berhenti mengobrol dengan Chanyeol tapi masih menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"Lihat saja tadi tingkahnya , kelihatan sekali jika ia menghindari Luhan . Setiap Luhan datang pasti ia akan segera pergi menjauh." Kali ini yang menjawab pertanyaan Kris adalah Xiumin karena Luhan sepertinya enggan untuk menjawab Kris.

Kris yang mendengar jawaban dari Xiumin menyeringitkan dahinya .

"Tapi, kenapa Sehun jadi begitu padamu? Memangnya kau melakukan sesuatu?"Tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku mengakui perasaanku padanya saat diperjalanan kemar,"Jawab Luhan .

Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam . 'Jadi dia menyatakan perasaannya dan ditolak?'Batin Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!"Panggil Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Ne?"Jawab Jongin.

"Mau mendengarkan lagu? Kebetulan aku baru meng aransemen lagu ,"Tawar Chanyeol pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum mengiyakan tawaran Chanyeol . Chanyeol memakaikan headphone pada Jongin tapi,tiba-tiba.

PLUK

"Eh? Siapa yang melemparkan cokelat ini?" Tanya Jongin pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Tidak sengaja Jongin menengok kearah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya Jongin yang tidak mengerti dengan tatapan Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya . Entah mengapa Jongin merasa Sehun tidak suka jika ia dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Hey... Sehun kemana kau lempar cokelatku ?" Tanya Tao .

Sehun hanya diam sambil tetap menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati lagu . Lebih tepatnya Jongin yang menikmati lagu.

Jongin sebenarnya ingin kembali melihat kearah Sehun tapi,ia takut dan ia akan semakin tidak mengerti dengan tatapan Sehun itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya semua anak yang mengikuti acara perpisahan sudah dikumpulkan sejak pagi . Rencananya mereka akan berkumjung kebeberapa tempat wisata yng terkenal disini.

"Nah, anak-anak setelah kalian selesai makan,kita akan berangkat ke tempat wisata pertama . Jadi ayo selesaikan makan kalian dan kita akan pergi segera."Komando salah satu orang tua yang ikut kami untuk mengawasi acara perpisahan kami.

Setelah selesai bersiap dan sarapan seluruh anak yang ikut dalam perpisahan ini segera berkumpul diluar villa dan masuk menuju mobil masing-masing yang sudah ditentukan sejak awal mereka datang kesini.

Mobil yang Jongin,Chen,Suho, dan Baekhyun adalah mobil milik Suho. Suasana di mobil sangatlah ramai .Jongin, dan yang lainnya menyanyi bersama,tertawa,dan bercanda tapi,tia-tiba saja Jongin terdiam . Ia tiba-tiba terpikir jika mungkin saja ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu . Karena saatmasuk Universitas nanti mmerekaakan terpisah . Dari yang Jongin tahu , Suho ingin melanjutkan kuliahnyadi Oxford University,sedangkan Jongdae dan Baekhyun ingin melanjutkannya di Kyunghee University , dan Jongin ia ingin masuk ke Seoul National University dan ia berharap bisa masuk kesana dari jalur beasiswa dan semoga saja nilainya bisa bagus untuk masuk kesana.

"Hey Jong."Jongdae mengguncang tubuh Jongin.

"Y-ya,"Jawab Jongin gelagapan.

"Kau melamunkan sesuatu?"Tanya Chen penasaran.

'Ti-tidak kok."

"Sudahlah Chen , paling dia memikirkan Sehun ,"Ujar Baekhyun sambil melemparkan seringai jahil kearah Jongin .

"Oh ,ternyata karena si Oh Sehun itu yaa..."Kali ini Chen,Baekhyun dan Suho mulai menggoda Jongin dengan tatapan mereka dan kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"O..Ow , sepertinya Jonginnie kita sudah besar lalu siapa yang akan dipilihnya antara Sehun dan Chanyeol ya,"Ujar Baekhyun.

"YAK! Baekhyun apa maksudmu eoh?" Tanya Jongin bingung,kenapa tiba-tiba ada nama Chanyeol .

"Ish...Jong! Kau ini pekalah , jelas-jelas Sehun dan Chanyeol itu menyukaimu okay."

"Hah?"

"Ish.. Sudahlah sekarang aku mau tanya padamu,"Ujar Baekhyum antusias.

"Tanya saja,"Jawab Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

"Jika , nanti Chanyeol dan Sehun menyatakan perasaan padamu disaat yang bersamaan , Siapa yang akan kau terima?"Tanya Baekhyun penasaran . Chen yang berasa disebelah Baekhyun segera menajamkan telinganya begitupula dengan Suho. Lain pula dengan Jongin yang langsung membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam.

"Siapa Jong? Ayo cepat jawab!"

"Aku..."

"Sepertinya aku akan memilih Sehun."

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa acara perpisahan ini sudah berakhir dan sekarang mereka tengah berkumpul untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Anak-anak , kali ini kalian makan di mobil . Silahkan ambil makanan dan langsung mauk kemobil . Okay ?'

"Okay"

"Wah , tak terasa ya kita sebentar lagi akan punya jalan masing-masing,"Ujar Baekhyun.

"Iya , padahal aku masih mau bersama kalian ."Kali ini Chen yang berbicara.

"Aku juga,"Jawab Jongin.

"Sudahlah kita akan berkumpul kembali nanti . Sekarang berjanjilah kita akan masuk ke Universitas terbaik dan akan bertemu setiap minggunya dan akan tetap menjalin hubungan yang baik Okay,"Ujar Suho.

"OKAY."

.

.

.

.

Hari kelulusanpun tiba . Jongin sangat bersyukur ia bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi di Sekolah dan tentunya ia bisa masuk ke Universitas yang ia cita-citakan.

"Jongin,"Panggil seseorang . Jongin yang merasa dipanggil menengokkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang Oh Sehun sedang berlari kearahnya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Hai, Sehun. Selamat ya nilaimu memuaskan,"Ujar Jongin.

"Terimakasih dan ini untukmu."Sehun menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga yang indah untuk Jongin.

"Wah, indah sekali. Terimakasih Sehun aku menyukainya."

"Jongin,"Panggil Sehun.

Jongin yang tegah menghirup aroma dari bunga pemberian Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun.

"A-aku...emm sebenarnya,"Ujar Sehun terbata-bata .

"Sebenarnya kenapa?"Tanya Jongin penasaran dan tanpa mereka ketahui Chen,Suho , dan Baekhyun sedang menguping mereka . Awalnya Chen,Suho,dan Baekhyun ingin menghampiri Jongin setelah membeli minuman tapi, karena ada Sehun yang tengah memberikan bunga pada Jongin mereka segera bersembunyi dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Saranghae ,"Ujar Sehun. Jongin yang mendengar pernyataan dari Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Begitu pula dengan ketiga teman Jongin yang tengah menguping bahkan Suho sudah membekap mulut Chen dan Baekhyun yang sudah siap berteriak.

"Bagaimana? Aku-aku tidak ak-"

"Aku mau ,"Jawab Jongin memotong kalimat Sehun.

"Jinjja? Kau mau?"Tanya Sehun memastikan . Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah, Jongin aku menyayangimu."Sehun langsung menarik Jongin kepelukannya karena merasa sangat senang.

"Wah ... Sepertinya kita akan mendapat pajak jadian nih,"Ujar Chen .

Jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun saat mendengar suara temannya itu.

"Ka-kalian, sejak kapan ? Kalian mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Jongin malu.

"Kami sudah disini sejak Sehun memberikan buket bunga padamu,"Jawab Suho.

"Apa?!"

"jadi berikan kami pajak jadian ya Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin."

Maaf kalau terlalu pendek

END


	7. Chapter 7

It's Hard To Keep This Feeling For You

Sequel

Cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jongin

And the other cast

Summary:

Tentang berbagai macam pertanyaan Jongin disaat liburan berdua mereka tentang pertama kali Sehun menyukai Jongin . Dan Sehun yang membuat Jongin menangis disaat liburan pertama mereka.

"Sehun-ah,"Panggil Jongin pada Sehun. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di Pulau Jeju dan menikmati liburan berdua saja.

"Hm?"Gumam Sehun.

"Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak percaya jika kau menyukaiku ah mencintaiku maksudku dan aku juga masih belum percaya jika kita sedang pacaran sekarang,"Ujar Jongin pada Sehun. Jujur saja ia sangat senang bisa bersama Sehun saat ini tapi sampai sekarang ia masih belum percaya jika mereka tengah pacaran.

"Sudahlah percaya atau tidak percaya yang penting aku tengah bersamamu saat ini kan?" Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis kearah Jongin dan membuat Jongin merona , betapa tampannya Sehun saat tersenyum seperti itu.

"Iyasih, tapi Hun . Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?"Tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawab dan menarik tangan Jongin untuk duduk duduk disampingnya sambil menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Sejak kau mulai menggangguku di saat kita masih kelas satu SMA."

"Jinjjayo? Ah aku tidak percaya itu." Jongin menatap kearah Sehun dengan wajah tidak percayanya .

"Sungguh,"Jawab Sehun santai sambil terkikik geli saat melihat wajah aneh Jongin yang sedang kaget.

"Lalu , kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Karena aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri ditambah lagi sikapmu yang easy going membuatku bingung dan takut jika aku akan ditolak olehmu,"Jawab Sehun.

"Dasar penakut."Ejek Jongin. Sehun yang mendengar ejekan Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut lepas ke arah Jongin.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Kau penakut Sehun-ah."

"Yak! Kau !"

"Apa? Memang penakutkan . Kau tahu tidak sih namja yang aku dekati selama SMA itu hanya kau apa kau tidak peka ?" Ujar Jongin sambil menatap Sehun .

"Apa kau tidak merasakan jika aku hanya perhatian padamu? Dan kenapa juga kau tiba-tiba menjauh saat kita berpisah di kelas dua SMA. Dan apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sangat cemburu padamu dan Luhan yang terlihat sangat dekat saat ditingkat akhir? Kau tahu sungguh sangat menyakitkan saat harus menyembunyikan perasaan,"Lanjut Jongin pebuh emosi bahkan ia hampir menangis saat ini

"Hey,,,hey sudahlah yang penting sekarang kita sudah bersama." Sehun menangkup pipi Jongindan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan . Jongin mengangguk .

"Kau tahu selama ini aku juga menunggumu dan selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh,"Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Dan kau tahu? Semakin aku memperhatikanmu kau semakinmanis saja,"Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun sambil mendesis pura-pura kesal.

"Kau tidak percaya? Bukankah Chen sering bilang padamu ya kalau aku sedang melihatmu diam-diam."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya lalu menoleh kearah Sehun. "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kalian itu mudah sekali ditebak okay,"Jawab Sehun sambil melipat tangannya .

"Pasti ada seseorang yang kau suruh untuk menguping kami ya?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hey Hey , apa-apaan tatapan itu . Tidak ada yang aku suruh untuk menguping kalian aku hanya tahu saja ,"Jawab Sehun .

"Sudahlah tidak usah terus-terusan memikirkan masa lalu kita itu . Lihat! Mataharnya sudah mau tenggelam . Sini-sini cepat." Sehun menyuruh Jongin utnuk duduk didekatnya .

Jongin menggeser duduknya mendekati Sehun. Mereka terhipnotis dengan keindahan alam yang tersaji dihadapan mereka. Jongin sangat menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya ,sedangkan Sehun sudah tidak memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya dan menatap kearah Jongin yang tengah tersenyum sambil melihat terbenamnya matahari di Pulau Jeju.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Betapa senangnya ia bisa mengajak orang yang ia cintai ketempat yang ia favoritkan sejak kecil.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ? Kau suka dengan sunsetnya?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin sambil saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan berjalan ditepi pantai.

Jongin mengangguk. "Suka sekali. Aku tidak menyangka jika sunsetnya akan sangat indah. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ke Pulau Jeju."

"Baguslah. Karena aku tadinya sempat bingung akan membawamu kemana untuk liburan pertama kita,"Ujar Sehun.

"Dan ternyata aku memilih tenpat yang sangat tepat,"Lanjutnya.

"Ya, ini adalah tempat yang sangat tepat dan sangat indak menurutku,"Balas Jongin.

"Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini . Terimakasih Sehun-ah . Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

END

Terimakasih atas support kalian semua dan atas review kalian yang sangat memotivasiku dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Terimakasih ya

Tolong tinggalkan jejak...


End file.
